Pointclickshipabitch.com
miniatur|Die Startseite pointclickshipabitch.com ist eine Website aus Grand Theft Auto IV, die für den Spieler aber keinen Nutzen hat. Auf der Seite werden osteuropäische Frauen zur Heirat angeboten. Herzlich willkommen Die Blumen. Die Dates. Die Anzeigen wegen sexueller Belästigung am Arbeitsplatz. Auch genervt vom immer gleichen Spiel? Gehen Sie gern aufs Ganze und geben sich nicht mit halben Sachen zufrieden? Sind Sie auf der Suche nach einer hübschen, jungen Frau oder wenigstens jemandem, der die Bude aufräumt und Sie aus dem Knast holt? Haben Sie die Nase voll, Ihrer Verabredung frustriert die Fresse zu polieren, weil Sie sie nicht in den Strafraum lässt? Sind Sie es leid, in den Ecken von Raststätten-Parkplätzen nach der großen Liebe zu suchen? Verzweifelt, aber zahlungskräftig? Hier sind Sie richtig. Herzlich willkommen auf PointClickShipABitch.com, Ihr Versandhaus für Bräute. Unsere Datenbank umfasst tausende heiratswilliger Mädchen, viele davon freiwillig, einige unter Einfluss von Drogen, die auf Knopfdruck ihre Familien verlassen wollen, um in den USA mit einem Wildfremden ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Mit einem Fremden wie Ihnen. Nachdem sie aus den Dörfern Osteuropas sorgfältig ausgewählt wurden, durchlaufen sie ein gründliches Testverfahren und einen Orientierungsprozess mit den Händen (und ihren Mündern) unter der strengen Aufsicht unseres Expertenteams. Diese Mädels zeichnen sich durch mehr als nur ein hübsches Gesicht aus, sondern sind auch treu, folgsam und wissen um die traditionellen Werte der Heirat – wo Frauen als Eigentum angesehen werden und man einen Mann mit Martini und einem Quickie an der Tür begrüßt. Lang vergessene Werte in der postfeministischen Zeit, in der die westliche Gesellschaft heute steckt. Es liegt nicht nur am Übergewicht, der Drogensucht und dem Zwischenmenschlichen, dass die Männer von heißen Frauen die Nase voll haben. Männer aus allen Gesellschaftsschichten, unter anderem Wirtschaftsführer und Spitzensportler, besuchen PointClickShipABitch.com, um etwas Neues zu finden... etwas Ausländisches, aber trotzdem... eine exotische Dame innerhalb von 24 Stunden vor Ihrer Tür. Denken Sie kurz nach. Denken Sie an den Tag, vielleicht schon MORGEN, wenn Sie mit einem majestätischen, jungen Blondschopf durch den Laden marschieren, die Sie liebt, weil Sie ihr Besitzer sind, und nicht, weil Sie gut aussehen. Angebot des Tages Olga ist 18 und sucht die große Liebe. Seit der ersten Folge von „Just the Five of Us“ war es ihr Traum, ihre acht Geschwister zu verlassen, um einen Amerikaner zu ehelichen. Straff, vollbusig und blond mit mädchenhafter Lache – Olgas Traummann ist mittleren Alters, korpulent und introvertiert. Glatzen kommen besonders gut an. Mag: Majonäse, Zigaretten und Bowling. Da ihr überfürsorglicher Erziehungsberechtiger kurz weg ist, will Olga in den nächsten zwei Tagen aufbrechen. Sind Sie ihr Ritter in glänzender Rüstung? Zögern Sie nicht – Ihre Traumfrau ist nur zwei Klicks entfernt! Bitte beachten Sie, dass die Profile unserer Bräute von PointClickShipABitch.com aus ihrer Ausgangssprache übersetzt wurden. Wir behalten uns das Recht vor, von der künstlerischen Freiheit Gebrauch zu machen. Versandarten Sobald Sie Ihre Wahl getroffen haben, unterbreitet Ihnen PointClickShipABitch.com zahlreiche Versand- und Lieferpakete für jeden Geldbeutel. Bitte beachten Sie: Ihre Braut spuckt bei ihrer Ankunft eventuell Polystyrolpäckchen aus. Bitte entfernen Sie diese auch aus ihren anderen Hohlräumen. Einige Kunden erregt das und sehen es als Teil des Bindungsprozesses mit ihrer neuen Frau. Der Orient-Express Unser Premium-Paket garantiert eine Zustellung am nächsten Tag an Ihre Tür! Einer unserer Bodentransport-Vertreter holt Ihre Braut am Flughafen ab und schmuggelt sie in den Frachtbereich. Die Übernachtbraut Ihre Frau wird binnen 24 Stunden zu einem US-Flughafen geflogen. Wir schicken Ihnen eine SMS mit Standortdetails, sobald sie vom Zoll abgefertigt wurde. 3–5 Tage zweite Klasse Ein Flugpaket mit Mehrfachverbindung für den kleinen Geldbeutel. Bitte bedenken Sie den Jetlag. Liebe braucht seine Zeit Stellen Sie sich ein romantisches Date auf einem Containerschiff vor, das seit drei Monaten auf See ist! Bitte berücksichtigen Sie die dreimonatige Zustellungsfrist. Wir akzeptieren alle gängigen Kreditkarten. Wir akzeptieren auch Barzahlung. Bitte beachten Sie, dass die Flugscheine nur für eine Richtung gelten. Keine Rückerstattung. Reisepässe werden von PointClickShipABitch.com einbehalten, damit unsere Spezialisten die Einreise intern abwickeln können. Erfahrungsberichte Liebe ist nicht käuflich? Das sehen diese Leute anders... Lesen Sie einige unserer Erfolgsgeschichten. Liebe, Leidenschaft und Familie Yana ist eine Bombe! Sie behauptet steif und fest, dass russische Paare durchaus in getrennten Betten schlafen und sich mal anzünden, das meinte sie zumindest, als ich in Flammen aufwachte. Das entscheidende Kriterium bei ihr war die „Leidenschaft für Experimente im Bett“ in ihrem Profil, aber es ist noch zu früh! Sie hat sich ins örtliche Geschehen geschmissen und sitzt zwei, drei Nächste pro Woche im Knast oder bei ihrem Tennislehrer, Mario, der sie topfit für ihren Ehemann macht! Vor ein paar Monaten reisten ihre Mutter und zwei Brüder ein und machten ein Meth-Labor und Glücksspielseiten im Internet auf. Es ist in der Wohnung etwas eng geworden, aber wir haben uns damit arrangiert. – Joe, 53 Gemeinsamkeiten finden... im Leben, in der Ehe und bei den Werten Ich habe die große Liebe gefunden. Und sie wartete auf mich am anderen Ende der Welt in einem zerbombten Bergdorf. Hey, das Schicksal macht manchmal komische Sachen. Nachdem mich meine Frau für einen chauvinistischen Kontroll-Freak hielt, schoss ich ihr in den Kopf und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass ich im falschen Teich geangelt hatte. Ich bin ein aufrechter Typ, der am Tisch isst und seine Socken ganz besonders aufrollt. Ich hatte großes Glück, Svetlana kennenzulernen. Es war einfach irre, auf PointClickShipABitch.com Frauen zu finden, die das Gleiche Verständnis von Ehe haben wie ich! Ich verdiene die Kohle, du hältst den Rand. Es dauerte seine Zeit, bis wir auf einer Welle waren – sie entkam immer den Handschellen –, aber Svetlana ist in ihre Rolle hineingewachsen und wir sind glücklich zusammen. Vielen Dank euch! – Brian, 46 Hoch hinaus im Job Ihr habt mir den Arsch gerettet! Und verhindert, dass ich mich vor meinen Kollegen blamiere. Als ich mich letztes Jahr für die Firmenreise nach Hawaii gewählt wurde, war mir sofort klar, dass ich sofort eine süße Begleiterin brauche! Mit ’nem potthässlichen Hängebauchschwein macht man keinen Schritt auf der Karriereleiter. Ich brauchte jemand Besonderen, um Eindruck zu schinden! Ein Klick auf PointClickShipABitch.com und ein kroatisches Supermodel klingelt am Tag darauf an meiner Tür! – Jimbo, 28 Liebe kennt kein Alter Ihr hättet die Gesichter im Krocketclub sehen sollen, als ich mit Irina aufkreuzte. Danke, PointClickShipABitch.com. – Ronald, 89 Eine kluge Investition... Hören Sie in Geldfragen auf Ihr Herz Vor ein paar Jahren war ich am Tiefpunkt angelangt. Single, Job ohne Aufstiegschancen und auf der falschen Seite der 40. Mein Leben driftete in eine Spirale aus Junkfood, Straßennutten und Scott zum Frühstück ab. Ich wusste damals nicht, dass man Frauen tatsächlich kaufen kann... Ich konnte mein Geld in eine Premium-Vermittlungsdienstleistung anlegen. Katya hat mir neues Leben eingehaucht. Man ist nur so alt, wie seine Frau alt ist. Und im Moment fühle ich mich wie ein 19-jähriges Mädchen, das eine andere Sprache spricht! – Evan, 44 Finde einen Partner fürs Leben Mir waren Dating-Seiten und Partnervermittlungen nie geheuer, bis ich PointClickShipABitch.com entdeckte. Bei unserem ersten Gespräch war ich baff, dass Tatyana und ich genau das Gleiche wollten – einem elendigen Leben zu entfliehen. Meines bestand aus einsamen Nächten, in denen ich mir zu Swap Meet einen runterholte, und ihres aus ständiger Verfolgung in einem kalten Elendsviertel in der Stadt... aber im Großen und Ganzen waren unsere Ziele dieselben. Ich habe nie zurückgeschaut! – Jeff, 37 Du wirst zum Wiederholungstäter Ich habe schon das dritte Mädchen von PointClickShipABitch.com. Ich heirate sie gar nicht erst mehr! Einmal Russin, immer Russin! Ich glaube, das Zitat stammt von Napoleon. – Greg, 32 Ein besseres Leben... für beide Endlich das, was ich immer wollte. Eine gebildete, vornehme Dame aus Europa, die immer dankbar ist, wenn ich die Kosaken zurückpfeife, um ihre ganze Familie auszulöschen. DAS ist häuslicher Segen, Leute. Probiert’s mal aus. – Isaac, 43 en:Pointclickshipabitch.com es:Pointclickshipabitch.com pl:Pointclickshipabitch.com Kategorie:Versandhandelsunternehmen Kategorie:Websites Kategorie:Übersetzungen